


Fall To Love (Not LOVE)

by Reaper8439979 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Big Brother Papyrus, Broken Bones, Bruises, But She's Still Mean, Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cute, Cute Harry, Family, Family Fluff, Genderless Chara, Ghost Chara, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Goat mom, Harry Falls, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Harry, Nice Chara, Non-Binary Monster Kid, Pacifism, Petunia Did Help, Robot Napstablook, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face, Undertale Pacifist Route, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Younger Brother Sans, eventually, genderless Harry, magical healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Reaper8439979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is broken, and scared. Unloved and afraid, he makes a decision. He runs away.<br/>Not looking where he is running, Harry trips and falls into another world. A world of magic, where he is accepted and loved. He finds friends, family, and is finally safe.<br/>Now if only certain monsters would stop trying to get his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"BOY!" 

Harry looked up from the dishes he was doing as he flinched softly, fear flickering in his emerald eyes. The seven year old quickly wiped his soapy hands off on his grey and ripped up shirt as the noises of his uncle getting closer filled the air. Finally, his uncle burst into the kitchen, his eyes full of rage. Harry flinched again at the sight of those beady eyes glaring at him, his uncle's face bright red with fury. "Y-yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said in a small voice.

"I believe I told you to wash the bathroom!" his uncle snapped darkly. Harry frowned at the words, his stomach clenching in his chest. He had been told to wash the bathroom, that was true. But he had also been told to do a lot of other chores. Harry had too many chores to do and not enough time, and he was going to wash the bathroom right after he finished doing the dishes.

"I was going to wash it after I finish doing the dishes," Harry whispered out, hands fisting in his shirt and pulling at the threads. 

"Speak up!" his uncle snapped, taking a nasty step closer to the tiny child. "I can't hear you when you speak under your breath you stupid little freak!" Harry was slightly aware of Dudley, his cousin, waddling over to watched in the doorway. He was probably waiting for a show. At this rate he would get one.

"I said I was going to-" Slap. Harry whimpered, hands snapping up to his cheek which was quickly turning red. There was a little bit of blood from where Vernon's ring had clipped him. Before Harry could say another word he was dragged off his chair and thrown to the floor, where his left side flashed with pain as he landed on it. Other bruises and cuts under his clothes starting to ooze again when the sudden pressure was put on them, and tears filled Harry's eyes as he moved to his knees, looking up at his uncle. As soon as he looked up he was grabbed from the throat and lifted into the air before he was thrown into a wall where he gasped and sputtered. A crunch sound was heard and Harry was forced the bite his fist to cut off a scream.

"You DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Vernon yelled at the crying child. "Into your cupboard! No food for three days!" Harry nodded quickly, not wanting to argue. Getting to his feet he went over to his cupboard, slipping inside. The sound of the cupboard being locked sounded behind him and Harry was alone with the dark.

With quiet sobs, Harry very carefully took off his shirt as he clicked on the light so that he could see what was wrong. He felt bile rise to his throat when he saw his arm. The skin was greyish and bones were sticking out, and Harry closed his eyes tightly so he didn't have to see it. That was why he hurt so much. Slowly forcing himself to open his eyes, Harry looked at his side. Bruises covered his skin and cuts oozed pus. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Picking up the shirt he normally used he wiped the pus and blood off his side, pressing down a little under it slowly stopped bleeding. Looking at his arm, he remembered everything he could from the medicine books at school. He slowly moved it, ignoring the red hot flash of pain as he elevated it above his heart like he had learned to do. He knew that since the bone was sticking out of the skin he was suppose to call 911, but since he couldn't be should just avoid touching it since you aren't suppose to touch bone. Carefully pressing the cloth onto the bloody parts he could get to without touching the bone he managed to stop the bleeding, though it was now swelling a lot. He knew he was suppose to put ice on it to help, but Vernon would never let him. Maybe Petunia would though, she helped him a few times before.

"Aunt Petunia?" he called out slightly. He dimly heard conversation pause before continuing but after a moment he heard his aunt's voice out of the door.

"What do you want freak?" his aunt hissed, sounding annoyed and angry.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes again as her voice but he forced himself not to cry, and spoke in a loud enough voice to be heard. "The b-bone in my arm is sticking up and swelling, may I p-please have some ice?" After a moment his aunt left and Harry looked down. She must not want to help him.. But it hurt so bad.. Then, suddenly, the door opened and ice was shoved it. "Thank you," Harry said quickly, his eyes flashing with relief. No reply as the cupboard was locked again and his aunt left. 

Harry put the ice on the swelling areas, hoping it would help at least a little bit. He didn't know anything else other then this, and he couldn't do much. He had never been hurt this bad before but thankfully the ice seemed to help a little bit and his arm was turning numb, the pain fading slightly.

After a while, Harry managed to fall asleep.

~

When Harry woke up the house was silent and his arm felt like it was on fire. The ice had all melted inside the bag and had turned into water which Harry drank to help with his thirst and to distract himself from his arm. Sitting up while being careful not to move his arm was hard, but he managed. Fighting the urge to scream, Harry leaned backwards against the door- which fell open. Landing on his back caused even more pain to spread across his arm, and not screaming seemed to be impossible for a moment. Harry felt hot and sweaty as he got to his feet, looking around with wide eyes. Hesitantly he tip toed to the kitchen and got more ice, to put on his arm. The numb feeling wasn't coming back though so Harry hesitantly went into the medicine cabinet. 

After looking around he found something called 'NSAID' or 'Advil' which helped pain, fevers and swelling. Harry took two, just in case. Harry went to go back to his cupboard, but paused. If that door was open, then... Hesitantly, Harry went over to the front door and tried to open it. It easily swung open. 

He couldn't just leave, right? A small voice in the back of his head asked him why not, and Harry bit his lip feeling unsure. If he left he could maybe get help to fix his arm, but where would he live? Eat? Sleep? Would the doctors send him back to the Dursleys after? The Dursley's would be angry if he went to the doctors, and he didn't want to see that. But maybe he could lie and say he was homeless? Harry didn't care if he never saw the Dursley's again, he wouldn't miss them.

Harry looked down, unsure. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea... But.. Then again... 

Harry took a deep breath, and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't even notice the rocks digging into his feet as he walked down the driveway. Once he was at the end of the driveway he paused, looking this way and that as he tried to figure out which direction he should go next. After a moment he decided on left. 

Harry walked slowly, taking his time. Whenever he made a fast movement even more pain flashed down his arm, even though the medicine he had taken before he had left the house did seem to have helped a bit as his arm felt less poofy then before and some of the stabs and flashes of pain had died down. The ice was also still numbing it and helping with the swelling at well. The bruises on his sides continued to ache and thrum, but that was easily ignored just like the glass that was getting in his bare feet. 

After a while of walking, Harry started to feel tired again even though he had slept earlier for a while. He struggled to keep his eyes opened, but it was hard because every time he blinked it was hard to open his eyes once more. When he eventually noticed he was walking by a whole bunch of trees, he moved into them a bit more to hide from any cars that could drive past. Soon, he stopped walking as he yawned. He was really tired.. Just a bit of sleep wouldn't hurt, right..? 

Harry moved into the forest and located some moss at the base of a tree. Laying down, he carefully rested his arm down over his chest to avoid touching it against anything. With that, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep once more.

~

When Harry woke up the sun was out, and the bag of ice was melted. After drinking the water like he had with the other bad, he sat up and was able to finally get a good look at his arm. His hand and elbow were twisted strangely, bits of long white sticking out from the skin which was risen up. Dry blood and pus covered his arm, and the wounds looked dirty and agitated, parts of it turning black and purple. Harry was forced to look away from the sight as he got to his feet, feeling sick. It looked worse then he had thought, and it hurt a lot again. 

Stumbling further into the woods didn't make sense, but to Harry's hot and feverish mind it did. The suns rays beat down making Harry sweaty and thirsty. He was hungry again as well, but he was use to be hungry so he barely even noticed. After about fifteen minutes of this feverish stumbling through the forest, Harry came across a river which he stopped at and knelt by. Quickly cupping his good hand, he started to drink water from the river. The water was brownish and had green stuff at the bottom, but as far as water went it wasn't the worse. 

After Harry wasn't thirsty anymore he cupped some more water, gently rubbing it over his broken arm avoiding the worse parts. The water turned red and yellow as he washed away the blood and pus. When he rubbed it over the cuts pain flickered up in his arm but he ignored it. It was best to clean it, right? Even if this water wasn't really clean either it was better then nothing. Harry was lucky he was good with pain or else he would probably be curled in a ball crying.

After he finished cleaning off the blood, Harry tried to figure out if he should go around the river or through the river. After another little while he decided to just go through the river. It was faster. He went through the river slowly, careful not to slip. The water was cool and helped against the heat, making Harry relax slightly. After he went across the river he stepped up onto the grass. Finally, he noticed his feet. Sitting down, Harry looked at his feet. Glass was stuck inside. Harry frowned, picking it out. Some of the really small small pieces had bits of skin grown over it and Harry had to digs into his skin to get those bits out because he knew he shouldn't just leave it there like that.

He couldn't get all of it out but after he got as much as he can including some rocks as well he got back to his feet and continued walking. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore. Why had he gone into the forest? Now he was lost.

~

There was a big mountain, with a pathway going up it. Normally Harry would stay on the ground but pathways meant man made meant people, right? That was how it worked? Besides, a pathway also meant he wouldn't have to use his arms to climb, so it seemed like a good plan.

Harry walked up the pathway, keeping an eye on the ground. He didn't want to end up with even more things stuck in his feet- the more he was careful the less pain and infections he could maybe get, that is how it worked, right? 

You know, the more Harry thought about it the more it seemed like he really didn't know how things worked. Then again, the small green eyed black haired child WAS still just a child, so at least he had an excuse. That was more then some people could say. 

Harry stopped at the end of the pathway. He was in front of a cave now, and there didn't seem to be any people about. Was this all just a huge waste of time? If so, that was rather annoying. Everything hurt, and he was always tired, and he was hungry and he was starting to be thirsty again, and all he really wanted was to lay down in an actual bed and sleep for a really really long time.

With a soft sigh, Harry walked into the cave. He didn't bother looking at the ground- he had seen enough. It was just a small cave and there were no people in it what so ever! With another sigh Harry turned to leave, but he suddenly tripped over a root and went flying back- and kept falling. A yell of fear escaped him as he fell. This was it. This was how he would die.

Then everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt pain. How could he feel pain? He was dead, wasn't he? Cracking open his eyes, Harry moaned slightly. Ouch.. Everything hurt... Sitting up, Harry saw he was sitting on a bed of yellow flowers. His arm was laying limp at his side, and Harry couldn't feel it at all. Looking over, he saw blood dripping from it in scary amounts. "That looks bad."

Harry looked up in shock at the voice, coming face to face with a.. floating person? The person had brown hair and red eyes, and wore a yellow and green shirt. They looked around 12 or something, definitely older then Harry. They had pale skin, and they were looking at his arm with raised eyebrows. "Did you get that when you fell?"

Instead of answering the question, Harry carefully stood up and stepped back, the stranger following his movements. "No," Harry finally said hesitantly after a moment. Eyeing the person closer, Harry wondered if they were a boy or a girl- he couldn't really tell.

"Family?" The ghost thing tilted it's head to the side, an understanding look appearing in their eyes when Harry shyly nodded. "I see. I'm Chara, what's your name?" Chara asked, tilting their head. Harry looked down at the question, his stomach forming knots. He wasn't good at talking to people, nor did he want to. "Fine." Harry glanced back up. Chara seemed amused. "I'll just give you a name for now, okay? How about... Frisk?"

"That sounds like a girl name," Harry muttered, frowning. Was Chara was a girl name? It could be. 

"It's not a girl name or a boy name, it's like me," Chara declared, rolling their eyes. "I'm not a girl or a boy. I'm just Chara. And you can be just Frisk. If that's alright with you." Harry nodded, and Chara smirked brightly. "Good. Now, do you want to stay here all day, or get moving?" Harry hesitated, and looked back at the yellow flowers. Looking up he say the way he had fallen was really high up. The only way out was to move forwards. "The flowers must have broken your fall," Chara commented as Harry started to walk down a long path.

At the end was an archway, which Harry went through. On the other side was a small area with a patch of grass in the middle where a big yellow flower sat. When the flower started to speak, Harry filched back slightly in surprise. "Howdy!" the flower said, grinning. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Harry glanced at Chara, who wasn't speaking. Chara just watched the flower quietly, so Harry turned his gaze back to it as well. Were ghost and talking flowers normal around here? "Hmmm," Flowey hummed. "You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?"

Harry nodded softly at Flowey. He seemed friendly enough.. He noticed Flowey looking at his arm, but the flower didn't say anything about it. "Golly, you must be so confused," Flowey said, looking back up at Harry's face. Harry nodded again in agreement. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly everything turned black and Chara vanished. Flowey still stood in front of him as did a red heart. Fear flickered through Harry as he looked around. There was a small bar in front of him that said 5/20 HP, and another thing beside that one that said LV 1. "See that heart?" Flowey asked, making Harry look back up at him. "That is your soul, the very culmination of your being." Harry wasn't sure what culmination meant, but it sounded important. "Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lot of LV," Flowey explained. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't cha? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked, and as he continued to speak a whole bunch of white things appeared around him floating. "Down here, LOVE is shared through.. little white.. "friendliness pellets!" Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The white things started to move towards the heart, and Harry got a bad feeling in his stomach. Quickly, he raised his hand pulling them to the left and avoiding the pellets. Moving his hand in the direction he wanted to go seemed to control the heart, which made sense. "Buddy, you missed them," Flowey said, looking annoyed. "Let's try again, shall we?"

"I don't want them," Harry whispered, but Flowey seemed content to annoy him as he made more appear. Harry moved the heart out of the way of these pellets as well, not wanting to touch them, the bad feeling still coming off of them. 

"Is this joke?" Flowey demanded, making tears fill Harry's eyes. "Are you braindead?" Harry shook his head no quickly, but the flower continued to ignore him not seeming to care what he says. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!" Harry flinched back, his eyes widening at the word bullets. Why was Flowey being so mean now!? He quickly avoided the next ones that came at him as well. Suddenly, an ugly look appeared on Flowey's face. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" Flowey growled in a scary voice. "You just wanted to see me suffer."

"No!" Harry shook his head no quickly. He didn't want the flower to suffer! "I don't!"

"Don't lie to me!" A circle of the pellets surrounded his heart, and Harry whimpered. "DIE." Flowey started the laugh in a scary voice as the pellets closed in. He hadn't died from the fall, but now he would die like that!? Just his luck!! 

Suddenly, all of the pellets vanished. Flowey looked confused, as was Harry. A fireball appeared by the side, flying at Flowey who was hit by it and thrown away. Instead of Flowey in the darkness with him another thing wandered in. The thing looked like some kind of walking animal. It was wearing clothes and had a gentle look on it's face, and smiled gently at Harry. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth," Toriel said, sounding sad. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday, making sure nobody has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

The universe faded back to normal, and Chara was back again looking worried. "Are you ok?" Chara asked Harry quickly. Harry nodded slightly before looking back at Toriel.

"I'm Frisk," Harry said quietly, using the name Chara had given him. It felt more comfortable to him.

Toriel smiled gently at him, and then noticing his arm moved forward, looking startled and worried. "My child, you are hurt!" Kneeling by him, she gently touched him making Harry flinch slightly. Suddenly, a wave of peace and warmness washed over him, making the air smell like pie and causing Harry to relax. Afterwards, Harry was shocked to notice that his arm was fixed and his side and feet didn't hurt anymore either. "There. Are you alright? You must have been hurt falling down. Or was it the flower?"

Harry didn't answer, only shyly shrugged and looked down. "She's worried for you Frisk," Chara spoke, watching the two of them from where they hovered above. "Mom- er, Toriel is really good with children." Harry smiled slightly at the thought. He had never met anyone who was 'really good with children'. Both Toriel and Chara seemed really nice, unlike Flowey who had seemed nice until he wasn't.

"Well, as long as you are alright now," Toriel said after Harry didn't answer. She straightened, taking Harry's hand in her own. Harry decided he liked the feeling of her hand in his. It felt warm, and safe. "This way," Toriel said, pulling Harry gently along with her Chara following behind.

That was right. It felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Toriel had led Harry into another room. This one was pretty with a purple floor and purple walls and rose petals everywhere. There were stairs at the end but Harry also noticed a golden star, which he went over to after letting go of Toriel's hand. Reaching out, he gently touched the star. "The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination," Chara randomly quoted, which Harry decided to ignore.

A screen appeared over the star. It was black and at the top it said 'empty' 'LV 0' and '0:00'. Underneath were two buttons, save and return. Hesitantly, Harry pressed his hand against the save button. For a moment the screen changed, everything becoming yellow. 'Empty' changed to 'Chara', 'LV 0' changed to 'LV 1', and '0:00' changed to '7:06.' In the middle were the words 'Ruins - Entrance' and at the bottom is said 'File Saved.' The screen vanished and Harry looked up to find Toriel and Chara waiting at the top of the stairs. 

"Are you coming Frisk?" Toriel called, and Harry nodded quickly climbing up the stairs and taking Toriel's hand in his once more. Harry looked at Chara, opening his mouth to speak to them but Chara spoke their head no. Confused, Harry shut his mouth. "Are you alright Frisk?" Harry looked at Toriel who was looking at him with concern, so Harry nodded and smiled making her relax and smile back. They both walked into the next room, Chara following behind again like before.

"Welcome to your new home," Toriel said as she stopped walking and turned to face him. Harry bumped into her and almost fell, but Toriel grabbed his arm gently, pulling him back up. "Careful Frisk! I do not want to see you hurt again. Are you alright?" Harry nodded shyly, looking down and blushing.

"No need to be shy," Chara said from above. "Mo- Toriel is really nice. Also, only you can see me so don't talk to me around others, alright?" Taking Chara's advice to heart Harry gave no sign as to hearing them.

"Let me show you something Firsk," Toriel said, letting go of Harry's arm. Toriel turned to the buttons on the floor, which Harry hadn't noticed until then. There were three lines of buttons, all lines of two. Toriel walked on four of them, in a square pattern. Then she pulled the switch on the wall and the door opened. Turning back to Harry, Toriel explained. "The Ruins are full of really old puzzles. In order to get around, you have to solve them."

Toriel went over to the next room and waited for him, while Harry went over to the sign beside the door. Chara read it out loud for him. "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road. It looks like a hint to the puzzle since none of the middle ones were pressed." Harry looked back at the puzzle, only to see they was right. Chara was so smart.

Harry went into the next room, through the door. Toriel was waiting for him, and smiled gently when she saw him. "To make progress in this room, you will have to trigger several switches," Toriel explained gently. "Do not worry. I have labelled the ones you need to flip." Toriel led the way as Harry took his time behind her. They were one a purple pathway, with more purple ground around him. The walls were purple bricks with ivy growing down on them. 

On one of the walls Harry noticed a silver sign, so he went over to read it. "Stay on the path," Chara read out loud for him. "That's stupid, we had to walk OFF the path in order to read the sign!" Giggling softly, Harry went back onto the pathway and crossed the little wooden bridge over some flowing water. Noticing a switch being pointed at by yellow arrows, he went over and pulled it before going back to the path and going across another bridge. There were two switches on the wall this time but only one of them was surrounded by yellow so Harry went to that one and pulled it.

"Good job!" Toriel said happily, making Harry look at her as he walked back out onto the path. She looked proud, which made a light happy feeling grow inside of Harry. "I am proud of you, Frisk," Toriel said. "Let us move into the next room." Toriel did so, and Harry followed again like always. He liked Toriel, she was so good and nice to him. Not like the Dursley's, they hated him but Toriel seemed to really care.

"Since you are a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you," Toriel explained in the next room. Harry shivered at the thought. He didn't want to be attacked! Why would the monsters attack him? He had never done anything to them. He had never hurt them. Noticing Harry's panic, Toriel gently rested a hand on his head. "It is alright! It will all be fine, as long as you are prepared for the situation," Toriel explained, sounding gentle and kind. Harry relaxed slightly. Maybe Toriel had an idea? "It is simple," Toriel continued. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. When you are in the fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come and help. Practice talking to the dummy."

Removing her hand from Harry's head, Harry noticed a cotton dummy in the room. He went over to it, looking into it's blank beady eyes. Suddenly, he was thrown back into the darkness he had been with Flowey, but this time Chara was with him as well! It was a bit different this time because there were four buttons in front of him, and his heart was inside one of the buttons. The box that had his heart in it from before was full of words instead, which Chara read out.

"You have encountered the Dummy," Chara read. Harry paused, unsure what to do next. "Move your soul to pick an option," Chara said after a moment of Harry doing nothing. Harry looked down at his options. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Toriel had told him to talk to the Dummy, right? Hesitantly, Harry moved his hand to the right, making the heart jump from FIGHT to ACT. Then, Harry touched the button. The screen changed into two options. Check and talk. Moving his heart again, Harry picked talk.

"You talk to the Dummy," Chara said, clapping their hands together. "It doesn't seem much for conversation." Harry giggled slightly, and Chara smiled at him. "Toriel seems happy with you," Chara mused. "Though you gained no XP or gold. You should try fighting next time." Before Harry could speak, the world faded to normal again.

"Very good!" Toriel praised, making Harry smile. Toriel brought him to the next room then. "There's another puzzle in this room," Toriel explained, not that Harry was surprised. "I wonder if you can solve it?" She walked down the path, Harry following behind. Suddenly, when they turned, Harry was thrown into the black again with Chara.

"Froggit attacks you!" Chara said, their eyes wide. In front of Harry was a huge frog. Hesitantly, Harry remembered what Toriel said and chose ACT. Now, he had two options. Compliment or threat, as well as check like last time. Harry chose compliment, trying his best to say something nice. He was barely even aware of what he said, but Froggit seemed flattered so it must have worked. "Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyways," Chara said softly. Suddenly Toriel was there, and like with Flowey she scared the monster away, though not by throwing fire, just by glaring at it. The world faded to normal again.

"Thank you," Harry said softly, being truthful. He was very thankful. Toriel only smiled gently at him and continued onward. Harry paused at a sign, looking up at it.

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprint," Chara read off for him. Harry didn't understand what that meant but nodded and continued after Toriel. Suddenly Toriel stopped in front of a whole bunch of spikes and Harry gulped slightly.

"This is the puzzle, but.. Here, take my hand for a moment," Toriel spoke. She took Harry's hand gently, and led him through the spikes, the spikes going down before they could step on them. Once they were on the other side, Toriel turned to him again. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," she said, dropping his hand. Both Harry and Chara nodded in agreement. 

Toriel led Harry into the next room, which seemed to be a long pathway. Looking at Harry, Toriel spoke to him again. "You have done excellent so far, Frisk," Toriel said in a soft tone of voice. "However.. I have a difficult request to ask of you." Harry stiffened slightly, startled and nervous. A difficult request? That sounded bad. "I would like for you to walk to the end of this room by yourself," Toriel said after a moment of worried silence. "Forgive me for this."

As Toriel rushed off, Harry looked at Chara, confused. That was a 'difficult task'? Chara only shrugged, sighing softly. "M- Toriel probably thinks it's difficult because she's super over protective of children because of what happened to her kids," Chara explained.

Harry hesitated for a moment, unsure if he could ask but asked anyways. "Were you one of those kids Chara?" At Chara's wide eyed look, he hurried to explain. "You just keep almost calling her m-mom, and you always seem really sad when you talk about her." 

Chara looked down, their eyes dark. For a moment Harry thought they wouldn't answer, but then they did. "Yeah, I am. But I don't want to talk about it, so let's hurry up, okay?" Nodding, Harry walked down the hallway. It was a longer hallway then he thought, but it wasn't scary for him. At the end he didn't see Toriel, so he was about to walk through the door to see if she was there was she came out from behind a pillar.

"Greetings, Frisk," Toriel said as she came into view. "Do not worry, I did not leave you." Harry wasn't that worried to be honest. "I was behind this pillar the whole time," Toriel continued. "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise... to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while." Harry frowned slightly. What if a monster attacked him when he was by himself? Shivering, Harry wondered why he couldn't just go with Toriel. Was she getting tired of him? "Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself," Toriel said. "I have an idea. I will give you a cellphone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

After giving Harry a phone, Toriel left the long hallway. And so Harry was alone. Well, with Chara. But... mostly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay Frisk?" Chara asked Harry. Harry was quietly sitting against the wall, waiting for Toriel to get back. At Chara's question he nodded softly, offering them a smile which they returned. "You know," Chara said, sounding bored, "since we're going to be waiting a while, why not go explore?"

"Toriel said to wait here.." Harry said after a moment, his eyes wide at the thought of doing what he was told not to. He would get in so much trouble! Even if Toriel was so nice it would be his own fault if he were bad, he would be forcing her to hurt him. He didn't want that, he wanted to stay with Toriel for as long as possible.

"She won't mind," Chara said. At Harry's unconvinced look, they sighed. "She's my mom, I would know. Come on Frisk, this is boring!!"

With a hesitant nod, Harry got up to his feet, agreeing. He walked into the next room, Chara following, when suddenly his phone ring. Harry flinched before pulling it out and hitting the answer button, before holding it to his ear. "Hello?" Harry said softly.

"Hello?" Toriel's voice answered. "This is Toriel! You have not left the room, have you?" Harry looked at Chara quickly, his eyes wide. Chara, who could hear the conversation, quickly shook their head no. 

"N-no," Harry stuttered softly into the phone, his stomach twisting at the thought of the lie.

"Good," Toriel's warm voice said in his ear. Harry closed his eyes tightly. "There are a few puzzles up ahead I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" A soft click sounded and Toriel hung up. Harry slowly put his phone back into his pocket, looking up at Chara.

"I think I should go back," Harry said weakly. Chara sighed, rolling their eyes. "Nevermind," Harry said quickly at the gesture, not wanting to hear whatever Chara would say. Harry glanced around the area. From where he was he could see another Froggit sitting by the wall, a door not far from the Froggit, a bunch of leafs on the floor, and another hallway. Hesitantly, Harry went over to the frog. "Hello?" Harry said softly.

"Ribbit, ribbit," Froggit said. "Excuse me human." Harry flinched, surprised. "I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you.. please, use some mercy, human. Ribbit, ribbit."

Harry blinked slowly. Of course he wouldn't hurt any of the monsters! They seemed to be much nicer then humans ever were, why would he want to hurt them..? With a sigh, Harry went into the room by the Froggit. There was a pedestal with a bowl in the middle and some water at each side of the room. Going over to the bowl, Harry looked inside. It was full of candies. 

"It says take one," Chara said, floating above. "Take a piece of candy?" Harry hesitantly reached forward, grabbing a piece. "You took a piece of candy," Chara said sarcastically. Harry stuck it in his pocket, but gave to bowl a longing look. He was so hungry!! Chara noticed the look and raised an eyebrow. "Take a piece of candy?" Hesitantly, Harry took another one. "You took more candy. How disgusting..." Harry flinched, looking up at Chara with wide eyes. "It's fine," Chara reassured him. "I'm just joking." But Harry really did feel disgusting.. "Take a piece of candy?" Harry bit his lip. He took another piece. "You took another piece. You feel like the scum of the earth..." 

Harry knew Chara was joking, but it really hurt his feelings. He wanted to ask them to stop, but he didn't want to sound like a crybaby. "Take another piece?" Harry sighed. This would be his last piece. Besides, the candy bowl was still full! He wasn't hurting anyone.. Harry took a piece, but he hit the edge of the bowl, and it fell to the ground spilling the brightly colored candies all over the floor. "You took too much too fast. The candy spills onto the floor." Tears burned Harry's eyes. He knelt down, gathering the candies back into the bowl, but some had broken when they fell or lost their wrappers.

It wasn't funny.

After saving as many candies as he could, Harry rushed from the room. When he left the room, he noticed another one of the golden stars. Going over, he did the same thing he had done last time, picking the save option. It felt important, even if it didn't mean anything at the moment. "Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination," Chara said. Harry paused, looking at the ground. A tiny smile appeared on his face. Playing in the leaves was fun...

Harry left the leaves, going down the path. But suddenly, the world turned black and he was thrown back into the darkness again with Chara. The four buttons sat in front of him, the same as last time. "Froggit hopped close," Chara narrated. Harry took a beep breath. Toriel wasn't here to get rid of the monster, but he didn't want to fight it! Harry remembered what the other Froggit had said- if you acted a certain way, the monsters may let you spare them.

Harry picked ACT, and then selected compliment, the same as last time. "Froggit doesn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyways," Chara said. Froggit seemed to blush, ribbiting. Suddenly, a little white frog appeared, leaping at Harry's heart. Remembering the 'friendliness pellets' that weren't so friendly Harry quickly jerked the heart out of the way, his own, real heart pumping quickly in his chest as it just missed. "Froggit seems reluctant to fight you," Chara pointed out.

Quickly, Harry selected MERCY, and then the spare option. Froggit left, and the world faded to normal. "You won!" Chara said cheerfully. "You won 0 EXP, and 2 gold." 

Harry fell to his knees, covering his face as he cried. "What's wrong?" Harry heard Chara ask. They sounded worried. 

"I'm scared," Harry whispered in reply. He didn't want this.. He didn't mean to knock over the candy, or disobey Toriel, and he didn't want to fight.. He just wanted to go to sleep and never ever wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


	6. Chapter 6

After Harry calmed down from his breakdown, they continued. Chara was quieter now. Harry entered the next room, but stopped in front of some strangely textured ground. He eyed in, unsure if it was going to be safe to cross. But.. He didn't see any other way to do it.. Closing his eyes tightly, Harry stepped forward and- the floor vanished. Harry yelped, eyes snapping open just as he hit into the floor a bit below. Luckily, leaves were there so he didn't get hurt, since they broke his fall like the flowers had when he fell into this magical place in the first place. 

"You have to go in there," Chara said after Harry got up and brushed the leaves from his hair. Chara was pointing at the opening in the wall on the right, so Harry nodded, going over there and doing what she had said. Within seconds he was back onto the top floor, but on the opposite side that he had been on in the start. Harry blinked, gaining his balance back for a moment before going into the next room, where his phone begun to ring.

With a nervous noise, Harry pulled it out of his pocket, clicking it on and holding it up to his ear. "Hello? This is Toriel," Toriel said, sounding bright. "For no reason in particular... which do you like more? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" 

Harry hesitated. He had never had either, but he had made both for the Dursleys, and they both seemed really good! Noticing Toriel was still waiting for a reply, Harry blurted one out at random. "Butterscotch- it um- smells nice-" Harry cut himself off. At least he hadn't lied this time.

"Oh, I see," Toriel said nicely. "Thank you very much!" There was a click as the phone went off, and Harry put it away before looking up at Chara. They had been listening to the conversation. 

"Personally I prefer cinnamon," Chara said when they saw Harry looking at them. Harry glanced over the room. There was a row of spikes, and a big button on the ground with a rock not that far from it. Harry went to step forward, when his phone rang again. Pulling it out, he answered it.

"Hello? It's Toriel," Toriel spoke. "You do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is.. but..would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"Cinnamon is nice as well," Harry said after a moment, unsure why Toriel was asking so many questions about cinnamon and butterscotch. "Right?"

"Right, right," Toriel replied. She sounded warm still. "I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." The click sounded and Harry put the phone back into his pocket, frowning. He wasn't patient though..

"You think too much," Chara said, rolling their eyes at Harry's sadness. "C'mon!! Let's go!!" Harry nodded, and went over to the sign he had noticed to read it first. "Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them," Chara read.

Harry went over to the only rock in the room, hoping this wasn't one of the rocks that 'didn't want to be pushed.' The rock moved easy though, and Harry pushed it onto the little platform which made the spikes go down. He was attacked by another Froggit but easily dodged the Froggit's attacks and showed mercy before continuing into the next room.

The next room was purple, like all of the other ones. Part of the ground was the same ground as that place where he had fallen in earlier, so Harry was slightly unsure whether or not he should step there. "I'll go check," Chara said. They went over tho the part of the floor you can fall into and went down, floating into the floor. After a moment they came back up, looking over at Harry. "Follow me." Harry obeyed, and followed Chara across the purple falling floor. He made it across, and went into the next room.

This room had another three rocks with three platforms and a row of spikes. Harry pushed the first rock up and onto the platform. He was then thrown into another fight, but this one was different. "A line of Moldsmals appear," Chara narrated. Harry eyed the Moldsmals in fear, he hadn't met these monsters before. Were they dangerous? He selected act and then the first Moldsmal. He could check, intimidate, or flirt. But he didn't want to do any of those things... He went back, and saw that all their names were already yellow. Going over, he picked the mercy button and spared them.

"You won!" Chara muttered. "You earned 0 XP and 1 Gold." The fight faded, and Harry relaxed. Those monsters didn't seem too bad, if anything they seemed pretty nice. Harry pushed the next rock all the way to the platform, and then went over to the third rock.

"Woah there, pardner!" the rock said. Harry jumped back, eyes wide. "Who said you could push me around?"

"N-no one," Harry whispered, looking down. "Um.. Could you um... Maybe please move though..? I need to get across the spikes."

"Oh, so you're ASKING me to move over?" the rock demanded. Harry ignored Chara laughing. "Okay, just for you, pumpkin." The rock moved forward, closer to the platform, but not close enough.

Harry hesitated, looking down. He didn't want to bother the rock.. but.. He stepped closer to the rock, bending down to it's height. "Can you move a little more please?" Harry asked, his voice soft and polite. 

"Mhn?" the rock echoed. "You want me to move some more?" It moved to the side, in the wrong direction. Harry, feeling a little better since the rock seemed nice, quietly pointed out that was the wrong direction. "Mhn? That was the wrong direction?" The rock finally moved up and onto the platform. Harry walked up to the bridge, but just as he was going to go across, the spikes popped up again. Harry fell backwards, landing on his butt. Chara laughed again.

With a sigh, Harry went back over to the rock. "You have to stay there," he explained. Though nice, the rock wasn't being very helpful.

"You wanted me to STAY there?" the rock repeated. If rocks could be surprised, this one would be. "You're giving me a real workout.." The rock moved back onto the platform, and Harry managed to cross the bridge without any issues.

Making the Underground wasn't all bad..? Sure, some monsters like Flowey and the Froggits tried to hurt him, but the rock and the Moldsmals seemed rather cute in a funny way and polite. Harry, though ever so slightly, felt himself having fun. 

Fun... that wasn't something he'd ever done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


	7. Chapter 7

In the next room Harry was able to do that save thing again, but other then that and a table with some cheese on it there wasn't really anything there, so he moved on. As he walked though he was forced to stop, because there was a ghost sleeping in the path. At first he tried to wake it up, ignoring Chara's advice to make it move with force, but finally he tried to gently shift it to the side. But this action got him thrown into a fight, and in the surprise, Chara was left behind.

Harry looked around in shock, his eyes wide. He hadn't wanted to fight the ghost! Checking the words in the box, he figured out the ghosts name was 'Napstablook.' Hesitantly, Harry selected ACT and looked at his options before picking cheer. "Heh.." Napstablook whispered. Tears suddenly started dripping from the ghosts face,, and when the hit the ground they went up the walls and rained from above. Harry tried to dodge them but was hit by one and as a result, lost three of his HP. 

Harry selected cheer again. "Heh heh," Napstablook spoke, sounding just a little better. Instead of an attack this time, the words REALLY NOT FEELING UP FOR IT RIGHT NOW, SORRY appeared inside the box. Harry frowned. This was another monster that didn't seem mean, just sad. Selecting cheer again seemed to make Napstablook at least a little happy, because after asking Harry to show hims something, he started crying again- only this time the tears went up, and a hat appeared on the ghost's head. "I call it 'dapper blook," Napstablook explained. "Do you like it?"

Harry selected cheer one last time, and the fight finally ended. "Normally I come to the RUINS because there's no one around," Napstablook said to Harry, "but today I met somebody nice." With that, the ghost vanished, fading from sight.

"Are you okay?" Chara demanded quickly, sounding worried and concerned for Harry. Harry only nodded softly, offering Chara a small smile. 

"I'm okay," they reassured Chara, a happy note in their voice. And with that, they continued onwards.

~

After buying a spider donut for 7G, finding a mini frog in the wall, and gaining another call from Toriel about finding things, Harry found himself in a room with lots of holes. He was told to find the switch, but it couldn't be too hard, right? To Harry's bad luck, the first hole they fell down ended up just having a monster called 'Vegatoid' in it that fought him. In order to show mercy, Harry had to catch all the green vegetables. His HP was getting a little low after that fight, but after eating one of his monster candies he was okay again. 

The second hole had the switch, which Harry switched. But he was curious what the other holes held and decided to keep looking. Just as he went back up he was attacked by a Loox, a poor monster who didn't want to be bullied, which Harry didn't. Sadly, even though the monster had been nice, when Harry left the fight he only had 14/20 HP, but he decided to wait before he ate anything so that he could save is last two candies and his spider donut. 

The next two holes head nothing other then a faded ribbon, but in the third one Harry found Napstablook. "What's wrong?" Harry asked softly, worried.

"I fell down the hole.." the ghost sighed sadly. "And now I can't get up.. Go on without me.. Wait.. Ghosts can fly, can't they..? Oh..." Napstablook started to fade agaain, but at Harry's quick 'wait' he stopped. "What is it..?" Napstablook asked sadly, getting up and floating. "Though I don't see why you want to talk with boring old me.."

"Do you um.. want to explore the rest of the RUINS with me..?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Frisk, what are you doing?" Chara demanded into Harry's ear. "You can't just start inviting monsters along with us you know!" Harry blushed slightly, looking down. They knew Chara was right, but Napstablook seemed so sad, maybe exploring would made him happy.

"You don't want someone like me around," Napstablook spoke up, bringing Harry's attention back to him. "I'll just weight you down.." Harry shook his head no quickly, frowning at that thought. Of course he wouldn't weigh him down! "If you're sure then.." Napstablook decided, though he did sound unsure himself.

Harry went back up, and continued on into the next room, Napstablook and Chara follwing, Chara muttering annoyed comments about Napstablook under their breath as they did so, which Harry ignored. 

Their party of two had now become a party of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


	8. Chapter 8

The next room was full of large pillars as well as buttons. At first Harry was slightly worried, but Napstablook seemed to understand what to do. Napstablook led Harry and Chara through the next four rooms, telling Harry in his quiet voice which buttons he had to press as he did so. Harry got in a few fights and ended up with 3/20 HP, so he quickly ate yet another monster candy gaining back 10 HP, leaving him at 13/20. It was still a bit low but all Harry had was a faded ribbon, a monster candy, and a spider donut so he wanted to save up a little bit more before eating it.

Harry carefully walked over a line of grass in the next room before coming to a fork in the path. "Which way do you think we should go?" Harry asked softly. He was coming out of his shell a bit more, luckily and was now more open to talking with his two companions.

"You shouldn't ask me," Napstablook spoke in a sad tone. "I'll just get it wrong.."

Chara rolled her eyes at the ghost, exaiming the two path options for a moment. "Straight," they declared after a moment, fixing their red eyes on Harry. Harry nodded softly and walked straight ahead, climbing over another line of leaves as they crunched gently under his feet. In the small room there was a frog, and Harry offered them a smile and a soft wave as he passed by.

"Ribbir, ribbit," the Froggit said, making Harry pause. "Just between you and me.. I saw Toriel come out of here just a while ago." Harry's eyes widened slightly, his earlier worries rushing back. Would she be mad at him..!? Of course she would be, he hadn't listened! "She was carrying some groceries," the Froggit continued, oblivious to Harry's inner panic. "I didn't ask what they were for...We're all too intimidated to talk to her. Ribbit."

Harry left quickly, through the door and into the next room where his fear became clear. Both Napstablook and Chara noticed, though Chara spoke first. "I already told you," they said, frowning. "Mom won't be angry, she's super nice!"

"Are you okay Frisk?" Napstablook questioned softly. "It's ok... I get nervous sometimes as well... About what people will think of me.. And stuff.... But Miss. Toriel has always been really nice... I promise..."

Harry smiled at his two friends. He was grateful for them trying to cheer him up. He shouldn't worry too much, even if Toriel hated him he still had these two. Glancing around, Harry's eyes widened. He was on a porch, and the view was amazing. Glancing to his left he saw a knife on the ground, which he went over to pick up. It was just a toy luckily. "You should be equipping this stuff," Chara noted. Harry looked at her in confusion and with a long sigh she pointed at the bandages wrapped around him and the stick in his hair. "Take those out," she ordered. Harry did as she said, placing the dirty bandages and the stick in his bag. "Now put those on," Chara ordered, pointing at the ribbon and the toy knife. Harry hesitated but nodded slowly. Silently he tied the ribbon in his hair and held the toy knife in his hand. He smiled down at it softly. He had never had a toy before...

Leaving the room he walked back to where the fork was, going the other way instead. "Oh dear, that toke longer then I thought it would," a voice said softly, and Harry froze recognizing the voice of Toriel. He watched her walk forwards, around an old black tree, not having noticed him yet. She pulled out a phone, and his own phone rang making him flinch slightly. Looking surprised, Toriel's eyes widened and she quickly moved over to him. "How did you get here, my child?" she asked, sounding not angry but concerned. "Are you hurt?" Harry shook his head no, he was alright. "I should not have left you alone for so long-" Toriel broke off when she noticed Napstablook. "Who is this?"

"My friend," Harry muttered softly, relaxing more now that he knew she wasn't angry at all. Napstablook and Chara had been right. "This is Napstablook."

"Hi again Miss Toriel," Napstablook said sadly, looking down at the ground. Toriel offered him a warm smile before looking back over at Harry. 

"Why don't you two come inside?" Toriel offered. "I have a surprise." Harry nodded and followed Toriel around a tree and into a house, Napstablook and Chara following as well. Before going inside Harry saved using one of those yellow stars, making his HP return to 20/20. The inside of the house was warm and cozy, and Harry smiled happily as he glanced around the wooden inside. 

"Do you smell that?" Toriel question, and Harry sniffed the air. The smell of something hot and cinnamon smelling flowed through the house, and his eyes widened slightly. "Surprise!" Toriel said happily. "It is a butterscotch and cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." Well.. Harry had worse. He could survive the snail pie when it came. "Here, I have another surprise for you," Toriel added.

Harry followed Toriel to the right, into a hallway. "This is it," she said, taking his hand gently as she led him to a door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" Tears filled HArry's eyes and he tackled Toriel into a huge hug. Surprised, Toriel rubbed his head gently. After a moment Harry let go, rubbing his eyes and whispering thanks softly. "Is something burning..?" Toriel suddenly said, her eyes widening. "Um, you and your friends can go play!" With that she rushed off.

"Come on," Harry said after a moment, opening the door and letting Chara and Napstablook inside first. "Wow... This is a nice room..." Napstablook commented, looking around. The room had a bed as well as a dresser, a table with a light, and lots of toys. "Are you sure you want me in here...?" Napstablook questioned. "I dob't want to be a bother... I can leave.."

"No, stay," Harry ordered softly. "I like you in here." The ghost blushed softly, and Chara stayed silent as he looked around the room. He looked into a chest at the foot of the bed, full of cool toys! Though personally he didn't mind that much for toys, they all just broke in the end. On the bookshelf was a empty photo frame, covered in toys. There was also a box of kid shoes in a lot of different sizes. Harry clicked off the lamp at the end of the room, everything turning dark. 

"You should get some rest," Napstablook commented, hovering by the light. "I'll just stay here and think..." At Harry's worried look he added, "it's okay, I like to think.." Harry glanced over to Chara but she wasn't paying attention. It would be okay to just rest for a minute though, right..? So climbing over to the bed, Harry closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been asking how long this will follow canon, so um, most likely until after Snowdin. I have something planned but I need to expand on it a bit more, sorry if it takes a while before we can get to the good stuff. Until then I'm trying to keep it interesting by adding extra characters to Harry's party. I hope everyone is enjoying this story! Please leave a comment, it only takes a moment and makes me incredibly happy... : )

_Toriel blocks the way._

Harry didn't want this to happen. He didn't even really want to leave the Ruins, he would have been fine with staying there with Toriel forever if that's what she wanted. But at the same time, no matter how much he loved the Underground already, he wanted to see what else there was- because according to Chara there was so much more. Why couldn't he just go explore for a little while and then come back? Or maybe Toriel could just come with him? 

But now they were fighting. Little white flames ran everywhere, but Harry stayed still and they flew around him instead. When it was his turn he pressed spare, he didn't want to fight he thought, giving her pleading eyes, hoping his message would go through to her. She attacked him a few more time and Harry dodged the best he could, though he did get hit a lot, lowering his HP to 4/20. 

"What are you doing?" Toriel questioned, eyes dark and sad. "Attack or run away!" She paused, taking a deep breath when Harry only smiled sadly, ignoring the pain on his body and spared her again. "What are you proving this way?" Toriel demanded. Harry wished Chara and Napstablook where there as he dodged those as well, getting down to 2/20. But the fight had been so sudden and he hadn't expected it...

Suddenly the attacks starting going around Harry, not touching him. Toriel was looking at him but it was almost as if she couldn't see him, like Harry wasn't even there. "Fight me or leave," she demanded, but her voice wobbled. 

"I won't fight you!" The words escaped Harry strongly and tears rose to his eyes. Toriel flinched as though he had slapped him, making Harry sob slightly. "I won't... fight you... please... Toriel, please.."

"Stop it," Toriel whispered, voice soft. The attacks still avoided Harry, and Harry didn't hesitate in pressing spare. He hurt so much, 2/20 wasn't a fun HP level to be at. "Stop looking at me like that.." Toriel said, voice sharp but shaky. But Harry couldn't stop, because it hurt and Toriel was suppose to be the one who wouldn't hurt him so why was she hurting him like this? "Go away!"

"N-not until you stop...." Harry hugged himself tightly. _Spare. Spare. **Spare.**_ "Please, Miss. Toriel... Please stop, I love you, I thought you loved me as well, you said you'd keep care of me..."

For a while, she was silent, her attacks continuing but nor hurting him, and Harry sobbing as he continued to press spare over and over. Finally, she looked at him, took a deep breath, and her voice was strong as she spoke. "I know you want to go home, but.." she trailed off for a moment, and Harry pressed spare making her continue, "but please, go upstairs now." Spare. "I promise I will take good care of you here." Spare. "I know we do not have much, but...." Spare. "We can have a good life here." Spare. "Why are you making this so difficult?" Spare. "Please.... go upstairs."

He wanted to, but his throat felt swollen, he couldn't speak the words just wouldn't come out. He wanted to stay with Toriel, why was he fighting for something he didn't want? He kept picking spare, and for a while, Toriel was quiet once more. "Haha... Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child..." But you did save me, Harry thought, even as he hit spare. "No, I understand," Toriel whispered. "You would just be unhappy stuck down here. The Ruins are very small once you get use to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside."

Suddenly, the world faded back to normal, and the fight was over. Chara and Napstablook both quickly demanded if he was alright, Napstablook through a face full of tears. Harry reassured them he was okay, attempting to smile. It probably wasn't a very good one.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you," Toriel said, back to Harry. "However, when you leave... please do not come back. I hope you understand." Turning around, Toriel knelt down and wrapped her arms around Harry who hugged her back, crying into her soft fur. Why did everything he loved have to end badly? He wanted to stay, but the words wouldn't come out, like something was making him leave... "Goodbye, my child," Toriel said, and just like that, she was gone.

"Frisk?" Chara asked after a moment. "Are you alright?"

"A-are you o-okay Frisk?" Napstablook stuttered at the same time.

Harry nodded, but it was a lie. Turning to the doors, he wiped away his tears and forced them open, walking down a long hallway. At the other side where some more doors, and he also opened those, walking out and into... Flowey?

Harry squeaked, jumping back and looking around. Napstablook had vanished, and Chara simply stared, wide eyed, unable to do anything. "Clever," Flowey spoke, snickering. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee... I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world.. And let ME inherent the power to control it? I am the prince of this worlds future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more interesting."

Flowey's head grew big and he laughed coldly before quickly vanishing under ground. Harry slowly sunk to his knees, fear making him feel heavy and afraid. He had no idea what half that was about but.. Flowey was just so scary.. 

Harry was so afraid.


	10. HOLD

Putting this story on hold because, to be frank, I'm lost with what I want to do. I had an idea but I didn't write it down (ugh) and forget what the plan was??

If anyone has any ideas, leave them in the comments. If nothing pops into my head I may just delete this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


End file.
